Legally BLonde
by retardedo
Summary: This is like the movie 'Legally BLonde', except with a Sailor Moon twist, heh heh ^^. THis is my first romance/humor fic, so please do not get mad at me. Tell me about the pairings too.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first ever kind of a romance story, since I'm not really a romantic type, but I like this movie anyway, and wanted to do it in sailor moon style! Also, if you flame me about who's paired with who, please just tell me who you want to be with (although I also have my rights to make which person to be paired with, but I all I need is your opinion) .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Legally Blonde or Sailor Moon.  
  
Legally Blonde  
  
Chapter One: The break up  
  
"Here, sign this…you too…you too…and also you….it's for her, you know…..yeah, you too also!!!"  
  
"Hey thanks!"  
  
"Hope it goes well!"  
  
Minako and Makoto stood beside the door, each kissing the envelope with the card in it, and then slide it under the door.  
  
"Oh Luna! What is it this time?" Usagi, a bright haired colored blonde said. She had tons and tons of make-up all over her face, her hair tied up in cute two 'meatballs' with colorful hair bands around each one, and at the end of each tail was slightly curled. She wore (I forgot what she wore in the movie so I'm just going to make it up) a bright red tank top that was a bit too low, a blue choker on her neck also, and she has a seashell belt just slinging on her waist, and she had tight knee-high jean pants. She was wearing like a three inch heels.  
  
Luna handed the envelope to her. "I bet it's about tonight!" she said.  
  
"Yeah! How nice of them!! Ahhh….I know it's the most important night of my life!" Usagi sighed as she looked at a picture of Mamoru and blew it a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How's this dress? It looks magnificent on you!!" Minako beamed.  
  
"Yes! I have to pick the perfect night for this perfect evening!!" Usagi sighed.  
  
"There's nothing more then seeing a dumb blonde using daddy's plastic," the clerk (or whatever) sneered with her friend. She walked up to Usagi and offered another dress. "How about this?"  
  
"Hmmm….not really my style, sorry, but you've got a bad fashion sense!" Usagi said. (Sorry sorry!! Forgot what she said, so I made it up! You'll notice there's some missing parts in the fic, so please tell me what it is, cause I don't have the movie, I only saw it like 2 times, so sorry!!^^;)  
  
Minako and Makoto gave the woman a look that said 'sorry buddy, but you just got dissed'.  
  
The woman walked a way clearly disgusted.  
  
They turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Yes, this is going to be the best night of my life!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru parked his car in front of the huge mansion. He stepped out just wearing a casual suit. Then he walked into the house.  
  
He was greeted by Usagi, who was walking down a spiral staircase. She was wearing…uh…a very sparkly dress which was probably like 500$.  
  
"Hello pooh bear (LOL)" Mamoru greeted.  
  
"Hi Mamo-Chan!"  
  
They both kissed each other while in front of a whole bunch of blondes, who were Usagi's friends and were wishing her good luck.  
  
They walked out, and drove off for the night.  
  
Later in a nice fancy restaurant, Usagi and Mamoru were talking. Usagi was very excited, but still kept that for later.  
  
"Usagi, there's something I need to tell you." Mamoru finally said.  
  
"Yes, I'm listening!"  
  
"You know at times that I have to study a lot for Law school at Harvard, and you know that you have to give me more time for these…"  
  
"Yes yes, I completely understand!!!" He's going to do it!!! She squealed inside of her mind.  
  
"Usagi…we have to break up."  
  
She stared in shock, mouth gagging open. She blinked a lot and sputtered,"W- what?! But Mamo-Chan!! B-b-but-t-t w-w-hy?!"  
  
"Well, I thought you understood…"  
  
"NO! Mamo-Chan, I thought you were PROPOSING!" She wailed. A few people stared.  
  
"Usagi…you are a bit too young for me, and you aren't just serious enough, and you know…"  
  
"You think…you think…oh…" she mumbled then stood up. She walked hastily away, half tripping on her high heels.  
  
"Pooh bear…." Mamoru begged softly. Everyone was looking at him in the restaurant. He sweat dropped and walked out.  
  
Usagi was walking along the sidewalk, pouting with tears running freely down her overloaded make up face. She sniffed way too many times.  
  
Mamoru drove by slowly with Usagi, trying to speak to her.  
  
"Come on Usagi, I mean, there is always someone else, and 5 think you don't like the study of law." He said.  
  
"B-but Mamo-Chan, I LOVE YOU!! I can't believe you would do this to me…." She still kept on walking in her uncomfortable heels.  
  
"Usagi, get in please." He motioned her to get in the car.  
  
"No. I'll WALK home by myself, thank you very much." She sniffed while looking away.  
  
"Come on….please….pooh bear? You don't want to get those shoes scratched and broken."  
  
She pasued for a moment then slowly nodded. "Ok…."  
  
"That's my pooh bear."  
  
Through the whole way, they didn't talk, and when she got off the car to her stop, he sped by without saying goodbye. She just kind of waved to the air the way he went, and then walked miserably to the house.  
  
Sooo… how was it? I probably missed a lot, so tell what I 


	2. Author's notes and replies

Hi Angel of Reality here. I might not even continue the story cause I can't buy the movie and my mom said `it's a bad movie I don't like it that much'...which I'm old enough to see it... so If I don't have the movie, I don't know all the details. IF you want to ask me anything, e-mail me at [1]realmsmv19@hotmail.com or IM me AngelOHarlem. And I decide not to continue, I'll say what the pairings were going to be on the next chapter.  
  
Thank you for reminding me what she wore. I don't even have the movie; I only saw it two times, so I don't quite remember. ^^; And for the person who is sick of this `crossover' it's not even a CROSSOVER, it's a TWIST. Why did you even bother to read this story I wonder. Oh and also, sorry to say, this is not a Malichite&Usagi fic...I don't know much about malachite sorry...I don't even like him that much, so I'm very sorry. Also about my grammar....well who cares if I suck at English! Even though it's important, I'm definitely not used to writing romance, also, again I only saw the movie two times...hopefully, I could buy it by this weekend, but thank you ANYWAY for CARING about my grammar!! And at least I'm having fun at writing this.  
  
....  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:realmsmv19@hotmail.com 


End file.
